Search for the Sky Color Stones
" " is the twenty-fourth episode of the animated children's series The Land Before Time. It originally aired on June 22nd, 2007. Voice actors *Cody Arens as Littlefoot *Anndi McAfee as Cera *Aria Noelle Curzon as Ducky *Jeff Bennett as Petrie *Rob Paulsen as Spike *Max Burkholder as Chomper *Meghan Strange as Ruby Plot When the gang sees the sky colors (rainbow) in the sky disappear, they split up to find sky color stones. Littlefoot believes that the stones can be found in a river, while Cera claims that they can only be found in a nearby cave. She leads Ducky, Ruby and Spike into the cave, while Littlefoot keeps Petrie and Chomper behind to look in and around the river. The girls are excited about their little hunt, and Ruby and Cera begin to compete to find a sky color stone first. Neither of them is aware that Ducky has been finding huge quantities of the stones, and keeping them safely stored in an alcove within the cave. She becomes bitten by greed, and grows paranoid that the other girls will try to take her stash for themselves. She ignores the fact that Spike has become stuck in a tunnel within the cave, and focuses on increasing her collection, all the while hiding it from the others. When she tries to mislead them into searching in a different direction, they become suspicious of her habit of going over to the alcove, and they head over there. When they see the stones, Ducky tries to make them leave, but slips on the stones and finds out that right behind them was a cliff. All but one of the stones falls into the darkness below, while Ducky hangs on for dear life with one hand; her last stone in the other. Cera and Ruby plead with her to let it go so they may save her, and she finally relents. As the boys come into the cave, after failing to find any sky color stones outside, they find out that Spike is stuck. With the girls working on one side and the boys working on the other, they manage to free him, after which Ducky, tired of sky color stones, suggests that they go play elsewhere. Reception The episode "Search for the Sky Color Stones" has a current rating of 10/10 at TV.com, based on three votes."Search for the Sky Color Stones" at TV.com. Retrieved on December 2nd, 2011. Songs *Sky Color Stones *Hide My Stones Trivia *This is the third episode in which the kids are computer-generated in wide-shots. *Chomper is seen eating a snapping shell in this episode. *This is one of the four episodes in the DVD The Land Before Time - Magical Discoveries. *This episode shows a much more greedy and selfish side to Ducky's personality. *The gang's constant distrust as well as Ducky's subsequent paranoia may be a parody of The Treasure of the Sierra Madre. *When Littlefoot and Cera describe sky color stones to the others, Ducky mentions that she thinks she saw one when she was much younger. *When the episode first aired on Cartoon Network, the end credits for Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars! were shown by error. However, when "Search for the Sky Color Stones" re-aired on Cartoon Network on February 8, 2008, the end credits for the Land Before Time TV series were correctly shown. References External links * "Search for the Sky Color Stones" at the Internet Movie Database. * "Search for the Sky Color Stones" at TV.com. Gallery Category:Land Before Time Episodes